William Murderface
William Murderface is a fictional member of the virtual Metal band Dethklok who are the lead characters in the animated series Metalocalypse. He is voiced by show's creator and co-writer Tommy Blacha. Character Biography William Murderface was raised by his grandparents Stella and Thunderbolt Murderface, after he lost his mother and father in a chainsaw murder-suicide, carried out in front of him by his father when William was just an infantcitation. While in high school, Murderface's principal allowed him to play bass, drink, and smoke dope to earn his high school diploma after Murderface threatened to cut his eyes out if he didn't let him graduate.citation Character appearance Murderface has brown hair, lime green eyes, a heavy lateral lisp and a diastema, as well as tattoos on his stomach which state "Pobody's Nerfect" and "This Mess Is A Place." This is also a reference to Kirk Hammett's tattoos as he also has a tattoo on his stomach in that design. He is the most out of shape member of the band which usually makes him sad and angry. Character personality Murderface plays the bass guitar for the band; however, this seems rather unnecessary, as Nathan has stated that they mix his bass out of "pretty much every song."citation However, Murderface improves noticeably after Pickles introduces him to the concept of "free-balling," prompting the rest of the band to consider including his bass on their next album. Metalocalypse. "Dethclown." 20 August 2006. He plays a black five-string Gibson Thunderbird Studio Bass with a white pickguard. He is able to play bass with his penis (which he refers to as his "hog"). Metalocalypse. "Happy Dethday." 20 August 2006. This has given Murderface's penis callouses, making it "gnarled" and looking like it had been "in a hornet's nest", according to Pickles. Band mates also refer to him as a "Cock Slap Bassist." One can observe that Murderface has a habit of urinating inappropriately (on a display of olives at the grocery store and on journalist Nick Ibsen's shoes) or referring to urination, and even has a one-man side project called Planet Piss, to which he seems to have very little real commitmentcitation. He is usually seen carrying a knife, which he uses to eat, mutilate, destroy, and do other things. According to the Tribunal's expert, Dr. Gibbons, Murderface is a self-destructive personality who expresses his self-loathing through "bodily mutilation, tattooing, alcohol abuse, and coprophilia." According to Pickles, he is a nihilist and likes to collect "morbid crap" such as torture devices and American Civil War memorabilia.citation Murderface has at least some familiarity with firearms as he recognizes the sound of his "driving gun" (an antique Mauser C96 handgun) after hearing it fired. Murderface endorses a brand of doorknobs known as "Murderknobs." Metalocalypse. "Skwisklok." 20 August 2006. He is also, somehow, a notary public.citation Despite outwardly being the angriest and most violent member of Dethklok, Murderface is arguably the most sensitive and insecure. He is convinced that he is hideous and unlovable, and refers to himself as "the fat one." He seems to go through periods of loneliness and depression, which are only magnified by his bandmates' complete inability to react to his emotions. For example, when Pickles goes on a reunion with his old band, Murderface forlornly announces to his bandmates, "I miss Pickles". Metalocalypse. "Snakes 'n' Barrels." 24 September 2006. Murderface may be an alcoholic, as he would rather cut off his penis than admit that "booze ain't food". He regularly throws tantrums when he is frustrated or annoyed, which has resulted in several destroyed bass guitars, two acoustic guitars, and one guitar of Toki's. He owns a custom-made dungeon/torture chamber, and supposedly spends most of his time there when not with the band. Murderface thinks he is a great speller, but demonstrated his lack of skills in his preparation and appearance on "Celebrity Spelling Bee." (For example, he misspells "confusion" as "k-u-n fusion".)citation He also thought that they let you spell your own words at spelling bees. Naturally, he was in for a rude awakening. After a near-death experience (falling drunk from the Murdercycle, and subsequent mayhem) he was prompted to seek faith in several churches, including the Church of Satan and the Church of the Atheists. Eventually he decided that all religions were "the same boring crap" and gave up his search. Metalocalypse. "Religionklok." 12 November 2006. In the episode DethFashion he mentions that he refuses to eat anything "shaped like a dick" including hotdogs, sausages, bananas, or sub sandwiches and becomes disgusted when his bandmates comment that "he must think about dicks in mouths all the time," clearly pointing to him being blatantly homophobic. However later in the show, while the band has a secret meeting in the un-lit closet, the lights are switched back on to reveal him licking a sausage on a stick. To which he replies "... What?! It's nothing!". Despite his homophobia, William prefers to pee sitting down (as revealed in one of the animated vignettes for the Dethklok Tour 2008). Murderface decided to lie around naked on the Dethboat when the band went to the Amazon in "Dethcarraldo", as he enjoyed the "good jungle air". He retorts that Pickles is "repressed" when the drummer asks "What is wrong with you?". He then urinates over the side of the boat, and the candiru fish swims up his urine into Murderface's penis, and then lays eggs in it. After being taken by natives in the Amazon rain forest, he states "Don't kill me, I'm pregnant with parasites". Murderface appears to be an American Civil War buff. When Dethklok gave Murderface President Kennedy's presidential limo as a birthday present, they replaced the driver's seat with the chair in which President Abraham Lincoln was assassinated, eliciting such happiness that Murderface cried blood.citation Murderface also owns a pair of original shoes from the Civil War, which Dethklok's adopted son Fatty Ding-Dongs ruined, provoking tremendous anger. Metalocalypse. "Fat Kid at the Detharmonic." 8 October 2006. Murderface is known to like the music of Charlie Parker, drunkenly standing up in his seat and repeating Parker's name while riding the Murdercycle. This and Nathan's drunk driving caused Murderface to fall out of the vehicle and land on his face, severely injuring him. Finally, when Murderface was lying in a hospital bed after his motorcycle accident, Nathan gives Murderface a Bass guitar, which Murderface places on a pile of several other Bass guitars, and Skwisgaar returned a borrowed copy of Ken Burns' Civil War documentary which he hadn't watched.citation In the episode "Cleanzo" it is revealed that Murderface has never written a complete song for Dethklok, despite claiming he was the "lead songwriter" in a press conference, and that his bass lines were figured out and shown to him by Skwisgaar, which he still doesn't perform well enough to actually merit any respect by the band. Murderface tries twice to write a song in "Cleanzo", first an acoustic song apparently called "Titty Fish", the second, a reggae song for Dr. Rockzo; both of these attempts are thwarted after Murderface gets frustrated and smashes the guitar. Category:Metalocalypse Category:Characters